Switch
by Tobias Chin
Summary: Ship: Korrasami. Korra has barely survived the duel with Zaheer. Asami is very worried about her and wishes for something she probably shouldn't have. It's an alternate storyline that begins somewhere in the finale of book 3.
1. Chapter 1: I wish I could Suffer for you

**Title: Switch**

**Fandom: Avatar: Legend of Korra**

**Pairing: Korra/Asami**

**Rating: K+**

**Notes: **Just an idea I thought of. I want to put it down since I think it'll be pretty interesting. I think the story will develop from the current plot I've got. Yes. I do not own the characters, although I wish I did.

* * *

Asami sobbed as she lay her head on Korra's chest. '_I can't lose you, Korra.'_ Asami thought as she grabbed Korra's shirt and a new pang of regret washed over her.

"Ugh… Ouch… What happened to me?" Korra moaned softly as she regained consciousness, "A… Asami?" Asami jerked up from her position and gasped.

"You're… awake?" Asami's tears flowed faster down her face, "You're awake! Korra!" Asami hugged Korra tightly and started to giggle.

"Ouch. Asami! That hurts!" Korra complained.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Asami sat up quickly, only to be greeted by a cheerful grin.

"Haha. Asami, don't worry about it!"

"W-Welcome back Korra," Asami muttered under her breath, "Everyone's been so worried about you ever since your duel with Zaheer."

Asami received no response from Korra.

"How do you feel?" Asami asked.

"I feel tired. But don't mind me. More importantly, what happened to Zaheer? Is everyone okay? The airbenders! Did we manage to save them? Where am I?" Korra rambled in reply. She attempted to lift herself up from her sleeping posture but was not successful.

"Ouch! Shit!" Korra shouted in anger. "What's wrong with me?"

"Here, I'll help you." Asami motioned over to aid Korra.

"No. It's fine. I can do it on my own."

"Korra, I don't think you should be worrying about anyone else right now. You need rest." Asami told Korra in a motherly tone.

"But–"

"Zaheer is back in prison. All the airbenders are safe. Everyone is okay. We're at my mansion now. You don't have to worry about a thing. Now get some rest Korra."

"Fine…" Korra muttered as she sank back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

As soon as Asami heard Korra's snoring, she tiptoed out of the room quietly and advanced down the stairs to the living room where Mako and Bolin were waiting.

"Is she alright?" Bolin asked curiously.

"She just woke up but she's really tired and weak. I told her to rest." Asami replied.

"She's gone through a lot. I think you told her the right thing." Mako reassured.

"We should contact Tenzin, Tonraq, and the others. She'll appreciate it if they're all here for her when she wakes up later on." Bolin suggested.

"Good idea, bro," Mako concluded. "Asami, you should go back to Korra's room. We'll inform you when everyone gets here."

"Thanks Mako. I really appreciate that you took time off your job to stay here for Korra. Right now, we really need to be there to support her. She's gone through a lot." Asami admitted.

Asami boiled some warm water and poured it into a flask. She brought the flask upstairs to the room where Korra was resting. Asami knocked on the door gently to see if there was any reply. It was quiet.

"Korra, I'm coming in."

Asami pushed the door open gently and her eyes immediately darted over to the bed. Korra was muttering in her sleep.

"No… don't. You can't… The avatar cycle… Don't… ARGH!" Korra's eyes flew open. Beads of sweat was forming slowly across her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Asami put the flask down on the bedside table and sat down on the stool she had set up next to the bed. "You were having a nightmare."

"I'm fine, Asami. Stop worrying about me." Korra countered.

"Korra… Everyone will be arriving to see you soon. Are you okay with that? If you don't want to, I can tell them not to come upstairs." Asami said.

"It's fine. I want to see everyone. I want to make sure that they're okay." Korra tried to get up again, but failed.

"Here, let me help." Asami aided Korra so that she would be able to sit upright against the headboard.

"I can't feel my legs. I can probably sit upright on my own soon. But I can't feel my legs." Korra croaked, eyeing her legs with an expressionless face.

"Does it hurt, Korra?" Asami asked.

"Don't worry about me Asami. I'm the avatar. I can handle it."

"Korra! Don't say that! You're still Korra! Just because you're the avatar doesn't mean that people can't worry about you!" Asami blurted out in anger.

"Sorry… I just don't want you to be bothered by my state. I can feel it. I've lost my connection to the avatar state. I don't think I can go into that state right now. Don't tell anyone. They'll just worry about me more." Korra muttered with the same expressionless face.

"Everything will be fine, Korra. You know, I was really worried about you when you were nearly dying in Tonraq's arms. I was so helpless. I'm not a bender so I can't do anything to help you!" Asami burst into tears as she confessed to Korra.

"Asami…" Korra motioned over to give Asami a warm hug.

"I just… Sometimes I just wish that I could help you. Right now, to see you in this state, I wish I could suffer for you. But all I can do is just wait until you've recovered. I can't even heal you like Master Katara! I'm so helpless!" Asami continued.

"Hey! Asami! Everything will be alright, I'm going to be fine. Please don't worry about me. I don't want you to suffer because of me. Okay, Asami?"

Asami nodded in response. She grabbed two pieces of tissues to wipe her tears and blow her nose. Then she hugged Korra.

* * *

A knock from the door broke off their embrace.

"Psst! Asami! Everyone's here. Is it okay if I let them all in?" Bolin whispered very loudly outside the room.

"One moment, Bolin." Asami answered

"Okay. I'll just stay right here until you've got a reply. Outside. Quietly. In silence."

"Korra, are you okay with visitors?" Asami said softly to Korra.

"Sure. I want to see that they're all okay."

"Come on in Bolin. Let everyone else come in too."

The door opened with a creak. Bolin and Mako entered the room first, followed by Tenzin and his family, Korra's parents, the Beifongs, and Master Katara.

"Hey guys…" Korra said weakly.

"Are you alright, Korra?" Tenzin questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. How are you?" Korra replied.

"I'm good. More airbenders have arrived at the air temples to start training. I'm happy that you laid your life down for the sake of the air nation. I don't know how much more I could thank you for that."

"It's great to see everyone well again." Korra smiled with the same expressionless eyes.

"The poison did a lot of damage to your body, Korra. Are you able to walk?" Katara asked.

"I can't feel my legs."

Everyone gasped.

"What?" Bolin gasped.

"But I think my arms and upper body will be fine after some rest."

"I've metalbended a wheelchair and crutches for you, Korra. You are welcome to use it while you are going through rehab." Lin Beifong chimed in.

"Thanks, Lin. I appreciate it."

"Sweetie… Your father and I have been so worried about you. It's great to see you again!" Senna spoke as tears of joy flowed down her face and motioned over to Korra to give her a hug, but she stopped knowing that her daughter was weak and didn't want to hurt her.

"Hey mom. It's great to see you too!" Korra lifted her arms and accepted her mother's embrace.

"Alright now. I think we should give Korra some privacy with her friends. Let's all go back to work." Tonraq pointed out, eyes glistening with tears.

* * *

"Korra..." Mako began.

"Hey Mako."

"I know everyone has said this just now. But are you alright? I want to know the truth."

"I'll be fine. I know I just need some time to recover. I really can't feel my legs anymore though. But that's about it." Korra reassured.

"Korra, I got a Nuktuk plushie for you if you wanted it. I've got a poster if you want it too!" Bolin added.

"Bro, not now." Mako grunted. "I've got to head over to work now. So I guess I'll just leave you guys alone. Come on Bolin, I'll drop you off at Varrick's on the way so that you can work on the production."

The door closed slowly as they left the room. Korra and Asami stayed silent until they heard the sound of the mansion door's automatic lock.

"So… what do you mean? About the fact that you can't get into the avatar state?" Asami questioned.

"Well, usually when I get beaten up pretty badly and I'm knocked out, I go into the spirit world. Only this time, I didn't. So I know that something's wrong." Korra admitted. "When I woke up the first time when you weren't in the room, I tried to meditate into the spirit world and go into the avatar state. Both didn't work for me."

Asami looked down, not knowing what to say.

"I don't want you to be in so much pain. If only I could suffer for you, Korra. But there's nothing I can do to protect you. I don't even know if I can make you feel better." Asami mumbled.

"Asami. Stop saying stuff like that. I feel safe with you here. I lo- I mean…" Korra cleared her throat. "I lost my connection to the avatar state. But somehow I know that with you by my side, I will be able to find that connection again."

Asami took a quick glance at the clock after noticing that the sky was getting darker.

"Do you want to eat anything? I'll make your favorite chicken soup. Something warm will be good for you."

"It's fine, Asami. I'm not very hungry. I'll just drink the water you boiled for me. Thank you, Asami." Korra said as she took a sip of the warm water. "It's warm, I appreciate it."

* * *

"It's getting quite late, I think it's time we should rest, Korra. You need your sleep. I'll be here with you. You can wake me up if there's anything you need. I've brought the wheelchair up here so you can use it if you have to." Asami smiled reassuringly at Korra after she closed the curtains and switched the light off, leaving the bathroom light open with the door ajar and the bedside lamps on.

"Thank you Asami. Here, urk–" Korra moved herself over to the right side of the bed slowly. "Come on, it's alright."

Asami lifted the covers cautiously and motioned to slide next to Korra. Turning the bedside lamp off, she sighed and settled in.

"Hey Asami?"

"Hm?"

"Sometimes I wish I just wasn't the avatar. I just want to take a break from bending and saving the world for once." Korra admitted.

"Well, as for me. I think I could have been a better help to you if I was a bender. I could have aided you in your fights."

"It's really painful. To know that so many people dislike me for what I've done. Such as hurting other people from my anger and starting the civil war with my dumb acts…"

"Korra. Listen to me. Just because you're the avatar doesn't mean that you aren't still human. You did the right things, Korra. You just need to believe in yourself."

"Yeah. But right now I really wish that I wasn't the avatar."

"I know how you feel. Right now, all I want to be able to do is to be able to help you in any way I can."

"Thanks, Asami. But we should get some rest now. I'm feeling sleepy."

"Okay. Good night Korra."

"Good night Asami."

* * *

The morning sun rays struck Korra's eyes. Korra opened her eyes and lifted her arms to block the light. She stepped down from the bed and motioned over to the bathroom. She didn't want to look at her reflection knowing that she would look crappy. '_Wait. What the… Is this a dream? I'm fine! I don't feel any pain at all.' _Korra thought to herself. She punched the air in attempt to airbend. '_Crap. Did I lose my bending?' _Korra began to panic. '_What am I going to do now? I'm not going to be the avatar anymore without my bending? What if the poison killed my avatar state and the cycle is broken but I'm still alive?'_ Korra's eyes darted over to the mirror. But what she saw in the mirror wasn't what she expected.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Woah there... CLIFFHANGER~! But I guess that most of you'll already be able to guess what happened. Too many clues. Anyways, please don't forget to review. I really want to hear any ideas, suggestions, comments, and whatnot that you guys have. I'm pretty excited to write this. Chapters may be pretty short because I'm kinda lazy... Sorry... But to make up for that, I'll try to post as often as I can!

-Tobey


	2. Chapter 2: This can't be Happening

**Title: Switch**

**Fandom: Avatar: Legend of Korra**

**Pairing: Korra/Asami**

**Rating: K+**

**Notes: **Don't really know what to write... I'm kinda in a slump... I do not own the characters, although I wish I did.

* * *

Korra looked at the mirror, expecting a tan skinned water tribe girl with shoulder-length hair to return her gaze. But she saw none of that. A pale-skinned tall figure stared back at Korra with emerald eyes.

"Asami, what are you doing in the mirror? Is this a prank?" Korra asked the reflection, tilting her head to one side inquisitively. To her surprise, the reflection's mouth moved in sync with her own.

"Urgh… Korra? You there? Urk–" A voice sounded from the direction of the bed. "What's happening to me? I can't feel my legs! Korra! Help!"

Korra opened the door and dashed from the bathroom back to the bedroom. She saw herself writhing in pain on the bed…

A wave of shock swept over her as she analyzed the situation. '_This can't be real. This can't be happening. This is just a dream! Snap out of it Korra!'_ Korra thought to herself. She walked over the to the wall and banged her head on it, hoping that the pain would wake her up. She closed her eyes and hoped to snap out of the trance, but to no avail.

"What's going on? Who are you? Go away!" Asami screamed as she noticed Korra walking over to her. "Korra! Where are you? There's a stranger here! Help me!"

"Asami, calm down. I am Korra." Korra looked at Asami reassuringly. "I don't know what happened but apparently we switched bodies. I don't know how and I don't know why. We've got to find out."

"Korra? It's you?" Asami looked at Korra with her own azure eyes. "What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know, Asami. Stay here, I'll go look for Master Katara. Maybe she knows something that could help us. But I know that this isn't a dream. There's still some water in the flask that you made for me yesterday. Here, I'll put it right next to you. Get some rest. I'll be right back." As Korra said that, she got changed out of Asami's nightgown quickly and slipped on her usual clothes.

"Korra, your usual clothes don't really go well with my body," Asami commented with a slight hint of amusement in her voice. "But it's fine. It looks cute."

Korra felt her face heat up. "Bye Asami… just… wait for me until I get back."

* * *

Korra stomped out of the mansion. '_Seriously, what the hell is going on? None of this makes any sense!' _Korra thought to herself.

"Naga!" Korra shouted. Moments later, a huge white polar bear dog began to motion towards Korra.

"We're going to go to Master Katara's place. She's staying at air temple so let's head over there." Korra commanded. Naga barked in acknowledgement.

As Korra rode Naga through the streets of Republic City, she could hear multiple gasps of amusement along the way.

"Hey, isn't that the CEO of Future Industries?"

"Why is she wearing the Avatar's clothes?"

"Isn't that the Avatar's pet?"

"Is that Ms. Sato?"

Korra refused to let Naga go any slower.

"Come on girl! Let's go, Naga!" Korra commanded the polar bear dog. '_Wow. My hair… I mean… Asami's hair is flying. It's really pretty.'_ Korra thought to herself. '_I think I'm going to try and do her hair flip later. Ha!'_ Korra thought mischievously as a grin crept across her face.

* * *

_What's going on?_ Asami thought. '_Why am I in Korra's body? None of this is making any sense. '_

The phone on the bedside table started to ring. Asami struggled over using her upper body strength.

"Asami Sato." Asami said. _Oops._

"Korra? Is that you? I want to speak to Asami." The voice on the other end of the receiver replied.

"Shit. Um…" Asami stopped for a while. _I sound like Korra… Crap. _

"Hello? Is Asami Sato there? This is Zhu Li, her assistant. Korra, please help me tell Ms. Sato to give me call when she gets back. Thank you." Zhu Li said, followed by a long beep.

"Wait!" Asami protested, but it was useless. '_Well this is just fabulous. I can't do any business in this state. Urgh!' _Asami facepalmed. '_I feel so tired. I need more rest. I think I finally understand how Korra feels.' _Asami attempted to get off the bed but her legs would not cooperate with her.

Asami pulled the wheelchair and shifted her body onto it slowly. But the wheelchair moved suddenly and Asami's gripping slipped and she fell onto the floor. '_This is going to be a long day…'_ Asami thought to herself.

* * *

"Alright Naga, let's go on Asami's ship. It's on the far end." Korra commanded.

As Naga slowed to a stop, Korra hopped off agilely. '_Hah. Time to fix my hair!' _Korra smirked as she flipped her hair playfully.

"Asami!" A voice sounded from behind her. '_Asami's here? I thought I told her to wait for me at home!'_

"Asami! Can you hear me? It's Iroh!" The voice behind Korra sounded again. Korra looked around for any sign of Asami until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and met face-to-face with General Iroh II.

"What are you doing here, Asami? How's Korra doing? I haven't heard from her in a while." Iroh asked with a worried expression on his face. _Oh yeah, I'm in Asami's body. _Korra remembered.

"Oh. I'm just heading over to Republic City– Oh! I mean Air Temple Island. I'm going to look for Master Katara." Korra replied.

"Do you need a lift? I'm about to go there to talk to Commander Bumi about some United Forces business."

"Sure."

"So why do you need to see Master Katara?" Iroh asked.

"I've got a few questions for her and I need her help with something."

"Is it about Korra?"

"Um… Kind of…"

"Well if there's anything I can do to help, I'd be happy to do so. After all, Avatar Korra saved my life."

Korra felt a wave of pride and happiness within her. At least someone was happy that she was the Avatar and didn't hate her for the bad decisions she made and the bad things she has committed.

"So… I've got to go talk to my crew. I'll see you around then? We're nearly there anyways. You can just get off the boat when it arrives." Iroh mentioned cautiously after the awkward silence.

"Sure. Thanks for the ride, Iroh." Korra smiled.

"My pleasure."

* * *

'_I wonder how Korra's doing. The pain is so excruciating that I can't even rest properly. Korra's pain resistance level must be ridiculously high.' _Asami sighed. She glanced up at the ceiling from the bed. After many long and unsuccessful attempts, she managed to make it to the bathroom and back to the bed after she was finished.

'_Korra must have gone through so much pain and hurt to become like this. I don't even want to imagine how it felt when Zaheer put the poison into her. This entire time, she has been going through so many hardships and all I'm always one step behind her. It's like I'm always working behind my desk while she's off saving the world and getting her butt kicked or something.'_ Asami chuckled to herself. She reached over to the bedside table to get the flask for a drink of water. Asami heaved herself up to sit upright against the headboard. She took a sip of the water and realised that it was all cold.

_Urgh. It's all cold. Now since I can't walk at all, I'm going to have to wait for Korra to return so that she can help me boil the water._ As Asami thought the last three words of her thought trend, she felt the water in the flask suddenly start to move. Asami gawked at the water in shock. It was bubbling. _I'm… I'm waterbending!_ Asami thought to herself excitedly.

Asami took a sip of the warm water, closed the flask, and lifted her hands up to punch the air. The air moved according to her will, although it wasn't very strong in the weak state she was in. _I'm actually bending! _Asami looked at her hands as her face lit up with excitement.

* * *

As the boat reached Air Temple Island's dock, Korra got ready to get off the boat.

"Come on girl. Let's make a move." Korra told Naga. Luckily, it seemed that Naga was able to sense Korra's soul inside Asami's body and still obeyed her like usual.

As Korra got off the boat and moved onto the dock, as she got off the dock she heard Meelo from afar.

"It's the pretty lady! Are you here to bring me some of your hair?" Meelo eyed Korra cheekily. Korra rolled her eyes at Meelo.

"Where's Master Katara, Meelo? I need to speak to her."

"She's sitting by the pond in the backyard. Do you need me to show you the way, pretty lady?" Meelo raised an eyebrow. Korra rolled her eyes again.

* * *

_Korra's taking forever. If I was stronger, I'd be halfway through Republic City by now._ Asami thought while making a mini-tornado in her palm. The tornado kept slowing down and fading because Asami only had so much energy in her weak body. _Bending's actually pretty cool!_

* * *

"Master Katara? Are you there?" Korra asked inquisitively as she stepped into the backyard of the air temple.

"Asami?" Katara's reply came from the direction of the grass patch near the pond. "Why have you come here? Did something happen to Korra?"

"Not exactly," Korra replied. "Do you have any information about body switching?"

"Not really. Although I heard that it only happens once every century."

"What happens during this body switching event?"

"Well, a non-bender temporarily switches with a bender. Depending on how strong the bender is, the switch will last for different amounts of time. It usually occurs when a bender and non-bender wishes they were the other type. Like when a non-bender wishes they had bending powers and vice-versa. But it has to be mutual."

"Is there a cure for it?"

"Not that I know of. You may have to go and check the spirit library for that information. When Korra feels better you can ask her to help you with it, although it won't be anytime soon."

"Thank you, Master Katara." Korra concluded.

"I hope I could help you, Asami." Katara answered.

As Korra walked off, the waterbending master realised that the speech style of the person whom she just had a conversation with was abrupt like Korra's. She shook her head and continued meditating by the pond.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Eh... Not the best I could've done. It's kinda confusing but I'm naming them by their actual names. Not the body they're in. I'd like it if you guys can review :)

-Tobey


End file.
